Operation Christmas Love
by Angelfan984
Summary: Christmas Captain Swan fluff! Emma is goaded into inviting Killian into her home by her parents and Henry. Throw in a Christmas tree and some mistletoe and see what kind of trouble these two can get into! Rated T for language. I do not own these characters or Once Upon a Time.
1. Chapter 1

After another long day of playing catch up at the police station, Emma stood and pulled her jacket off the back of her chair. She threw the familiar red leather onto her shoulders and swiped her keys off the desk. She approached the wall where the light switch was. Casting one more glance over her office, she shut the lights off. She had spent most of the day doing paperwork while being bored out of her mind. But the only saving grace was that she had promised Henry once she got home that night, that they would put up the Christmas tree together. And as foolish as the idea may have been at the time, Emma had extended an invite to Hook to help come and share in the Christmas tradition. He had been such a key figure in helping to bring Henry home from Neverland that Emma felt the need to include him in something that was happy and normal. His eyes had lit up at her invitation. Her mind drifted back to that day…

It had been growing quite cold in Storybrooke. Hell, it was December in Maine so there really was no surprise but after coming home from Neverland which was constantly hot and humid, the shock to all of their systems had caused most of them to get sick with the exception of Hook. Emma had been helping Charming and Snow carry boxes of stuff to their new apartment which was less than a block away from the apartment that was now hers and Henry's. Once the last box had been dropped off in the living room, everyone was enjoying a steaming cup of hot chocolate. They were all remarking about how cold it was.

"I wonder how Hook is holding up." Charming commented after taking a healthy sip. Emma who was also drinking almost choked. She looked over the rim of her cup. "Since when are you so concerned about a pirate's well being?" She jested with a small smile. Emma was well aware that the two had formed quite the friendship on the hellish island.

Charming glanced at her with a smirk of his own. "Since he helped save my Grandson from that God forsaken island. I'm not sure we could have done it without him Emma. And the fact remains that his ship is over 300 years old. I doubt it is insulated enough to be able to withstand the cold here in Storybrooke."

Emma kept her eyes trained on him for a moment before looking over at her Mother. Snow was nodding, while staying quiet but the look in her eyes spoke of knowing what Charming was doing. He was pushing Emma to think about Hook. And to be honest, Snow had never been more proud of her husband. He may not have liked Hook in the beginning but he knew now what a good man he was. And how good he could be for Emma. Snow rather liked the Pirate and was of the belief that the two would make an excellent couple, always challenging the other.

It would also be a lie to say that Emma hadn't thought of Hook in the last week or two since their return. She had missed his presence. She missed the terms of endearment. She missed the jokes. She also missed the innuendos because in all reality, it made her feel desired and every woman wanted to feel that. It had been a long time since those kinds of feelings had been stirred in her and Hook did that quite well. So she hated the thought of him being alone and cold on his ship after all he had done for her family. And to be honest, she really just wanted to see him and spend some time with him. But she would NEVER admit that out loud to anyone.

Taking the last gulp of hot chocolate, Emma set her mug down on the counter. She went to Henry's side and dropped a kiss on the crown of his head. "I'll be back shortly kid. Spend some time with your grandparents. What do you think about setting up the tree tomorrow?"

Henry looked up at her, rocking a small chocolate mustache. "Sounds great Mom. It might even be fun if you asked Hook to help us decorate it!" The kid was no slouch in the detective department either. He knew what his grandparents were up to and he was fully on board with their plan.

Emma reached over the counter to grab a napkin. After wiping Henry's mouth affectionately, she nodded once and threw on her heavy winter coat. She was out the door and heading towards the docks mere seconds later.

"Well it would seem that worked!" Snow said triumphantly, going to Charming and wrapping her arms around his waist. He laughed and kissed her gently on the lips. "It certainly does look like it did. What do you think Henry?"

Henry sat there on his chair with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. "Phase one of Operation Christmas Love is a go!"

Emma hurried down the docks and up the ladder onto Hook's ship. It was eerily quiet, she couldn't detect any sound of anyone moving around but she wasn't sure where else he could be. She walked right down to the Captain's quarters and let herself in without even knocking. There sat Hook on his bed, huddled in blankets, trying desperately to keep warm.

A smile lit up his face as soon as his eyes took in the sight of her. "Why hello there Swan. To what do I owe this pleasure lass?" He tried to pull the blanket tighter around him but it was difficult with only one hand. It was clear to Emma that he was shivering due to the way his body was wracking with chills every couple of seconds. She hurried over to him and sat on the edge of the bed. She helped wrapped the blankets around him even tighter. Her hand brushed his and she looked at him in the eyes. A lovely blush crept across her cheeks.

"I came here to extend an invite actually." She said, looking down at her hands. What was it about him that made her feel like a schoolgirl with a crush? She had outgrown that feeling years and years ago. But something about Hook...no, Killian still made her feel like she butterflies in her stomach. She had taken to calling him Killian in her head because in her heart, he was no longer the cold and calculating Hook. He was the caring and thoughtful and fearless and brave Killian. Who came back for her.

"Any invite from you is one I am sure I will want to partake in, so what is it Swan? Are you in need of someone to keep you warm at night during this wretched cold snap?" He sniped, the lines around his eyes crinkling as he grinned. Just like him to still be cheeky and flirty even though his fingers looked like they were frozen.

Sighing heavily as she normally did when he flirted with her, Emma looked up to meet his eyes. She was getting ready to invite him over the next day to help with their Christmas tree, but what came out of her mouth was very different.

"What I came here to ask was, I know it's cold on this ship. And now that Snow and Charming have moved out, the apartment is a lot less crowded. We have a nice warm couch that you could come stay on for a few days until it gets a little warmer. So how about it Hook? Henry and I are going to put up our Christmas tree tomorrow and Henry would love for you to help us."

Emma found herself wanting to regret what she had asked seeing as it was a bigger commitment than a few hours to decorate a tree. But what surprised her was, she didn't regret it at all.

"So, you're inviting me to spend a few evenings in your home? And to help make a tree look pretty?" Hook asked with a charming look of confusion on his face. What a strange tradition to put things on a tree to decorate it inside a house.

The blond savior nodded quickly, not wanting to sound foolish. He hadn't accepted yet and it was starting to make Emma feel like she shouldn't have asked.

"Is it only Henry who wishes to have my assistance with said tree?" Hook pushed further, wanting to test Emma's limits because he knew he could.

Inhaling deeply to calm her racing nerves, Emma leapt to her feet. "No. I would like you there too." She admitted, not looking at him but finding sudden interest in the decorations in his cabin.

Hook watched her avoidance of eye contact. Slowly, he untangled himself from the blankets and stood, coming up behind her. He turned her body so that she was facing him. An errant lock of hair hung loosely by her face. Hook reached up and tucked it behind her ear very gently. "I would like to learn about the Christmas customs in your realm love. Let me get a few of my things together and I shall accompany you back home."

Emma shivered. That of which had nothing to do with the cold. But she managed a small smile as warmth flooded her body. "Of course. Take your time. I know you need to grab toiletries and something to sleep in."

The Pirate had already grabbed a satchel and was throwing things into it. He turned to look at her with that famous smirk and quirked eyebrow of his. "The first part of your statement may be correct but know that I sleep in the same outfit I was born in."

Emma let out a huge huff and grabbed a book off the nearest shelf to chuck at his head. As it flew through the air and hit his head with precision, chuckling could be heard as Emma walked out the door saying she would wait for him on the docks.

Fast forward to today. It was Friday evening and she was now driving the short distance back home. Hook had slept on the couch the night before and had been a perfect gentleman who had managed to break her coffee pot trying to help out and make her some java before work that morning. Normally, she would have been peeved but she found the act endearing because he had hurried to the diner and got her a cup of coffee from there to apologize with. Of course it was now on her tab there because he had yet to acquire money in this realm but he knew he would be able to pawn some of his pirate treasure soon enough.

By the time she came downstairs, dressed for work and was waiting for Henry to come down, Hook had coffee and eggs waiting for her. He had the blankets on the couch folded and all the dishes washed from the night before. The thought occurred to her that she could get used to this but she quickly brushed that away before it settled too deep in her subconscious. They had exchanged pleasantries and had all shared a nice breakfast together before she took Henry and they rushed out the door to work and school respectively.

Emma had worried a little during the day about what sort of trouble Hook was getting himself into in her home but he knew how to call her for help if needed. She had shown him that before she left. The phone didn't ring all day so when she stuck the key in the lock that night, she wasn't prepared for the sight she was met with.

There in the kitchen stood a proud as a peacock looking Hook ( who looked phenomenal in in a pair of dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt which she had no idea where they had came from) with Henry next to him looking a bit guilty. "Hi boys." She called out, coming in and hanging her coat up. She threw her keys down and looked back at them. "What happened?" She asked automatically.

Hook went to open his mouth to explain but Henry shook his head no and shushed him. "Hey Mom! How was your day?" He asked cheerfully, trying to divert the conversation.

Emma came up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "It was good kid. How was school?"

"It was great Mom! I even aced my math test, see!" Henry held up a test to show her. But she knew better. The boys were up to something.

"Hey, great job! Now, what is going on?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

Henry sighed, he knew he couldn't get this past his Mother. "Hook and I tried to make you dinner and we may have almost burned the kitchen down."

"Whaaa?" Emma started before Henry plowed onward.

"But everything is fine. We may have messed up dinner but we managed to get some pizza here. It's all set up and we've got a movie waiting to go. We were just waiting for you to get home so you could join us!"

Emma watched his eyes sparkle. It was hard to be mad at him for trying so hard to be thoughtful and do something nice for her. Not to mention, she hadn't seen that sparkle since before Neverland. "Ok then, what are we waiting for?" She responded with a smile as Henry took off towards the pizza.

Then she looked at Hook. "I haven't seen him this happy since before Neverland. Since before...his Father died." Emma finished lamely. To say things had been tough on Henry lately would be an understatement.

Hook nodded in understanding. "That boy loves you Swan. And when he begged for my assistance in making dinner for you, of course I could not turn him down however we might have had to extinguish a small flame. But everything is fine and that thing called pizza smells delicious. Almost as delicious as you smell right now."

Emma had been too engrossed in watching his lips as he talked to really hear what he said until he told her that she smelled delicious too. Her eyes snapped up to his to find them twinkling with mischief. "What?" She asked, sort of dazed.

Hook laughed, clearly having noticed what Emma was looking at and the sound slammed Emma right in her heart. It was the most beautiful, carefree thing she had ever heard. She smiled in response. "Come on Hook, let's go eat dinner."

She turned to leave the room to follow Henry but she found a warm hand wrapping around her wrist and turning her back towards him. "I have a small favor to ask of you love. And I know I have no right considering all you've done for me lately but do please consider calling me Killian."

Emma found that the foot between them was now closed down to mere inches and she could smell the distinct aroma of leather, sea and rum. It was intoxicating so she closed her eyes and took several deep breaths of it. She opened her green eyes to stare into his fathomless blue ones. "Ok, Killian." She said experimentally, trying it out on her tongue. She found that she liked it but it was breaching a certain level of intimacy that she wasn't sure she was ready to explore yet.

Hook let go of her wrist, flashing a brilliant white smile. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" He jested as he walked around her and went to join Henry. "You better not have eaten my share lad!" He called out jovially and Emma watched the scene unfold as Hook settled down next to Henry with a large slice of cheese pizza. The picture laid out in front of her seemed almost normal and she found herself racing forward to be a part of it.

Two hours and a lot of yelling at the TV later, the threesome had the tree up. Hook had not enjoyed the disney interpretation of himself. He had called it an abomination and a horrendous depiction that was all lies. It had taken him ten minutes to get over the hair and mustache which had caused Henry to nearly be sick with laughing too much. Emma had joined in on the laughs, watching the happiness unfold in the room before her. Once the movie had ended, she suggested they get the tree up because Henry needed to be in bed soon.

They got the tree up rather quickly. Emma and Henry had gotten the lights on it. Then Hook had helped with the decorations. The last touch needed was the angel on top and for some reason, they couldn't find it. Henry laid down on the couch while Emma searched through the boxes. "I can't seem to find it any where. Any idea of where else it could be?" She asked, looking over her shoulder to find Henry fast asleep.

Hook chuckled softly as he looked where she was looking. He stood and walked over to the couch, pulling the blanket off the back. He laid it over Henry gently, tucking him in. Emma watched the touching gesture, feeling her heart melt at the way Hook was behaving towards her son. "I guess we must have tuckered him out tonight, huh Swan?"

"Listen, if you are going to be Killian, then it's only fair that I'm Emma." She offered, looking through the last box. From behind her, she heard. "I guess you are right about that...Emma." She heard him come closer to her but she was afraid if she turned around, he would be too close to her. And right now, after this perfect evening, Emma was afraid she would do something that she might regret tomorrow.

Emma stood up, frustrated that she couldn't finish their task with no angel. She looked all around, once more, noticing another box pushed over near the breezeway. Rushing over to it, she flipped it open. "Aha!" She cried out softly, reaching down into it and plucking the angel from inside the darkness of the box.

Hook came up behind her to see the angel in her hand. It looked remarkably like her. It was a beautiful porcelain angel dressed in a velvet green gown. She had green eyes and long wavy blond hair like Emma. "Why it's lovely Emma, just like the princess holding it." His irish voice lilted softly. Emma's insides continued to melt. How did he make her feel these things after only knowing her a few months?

She turned to walk back to the tree so she could place the angel on top only to bump right into the Pirate behind her. He had a silly grin on his face. She cocked her head to the side. "What?" She asked with a playful grin, knowing something was up.

Silently, Hook touched his lips and then pointed upwards.

Looking above them to the arch of the breezeway, Emma found a rather healthy piece of mistletoe hanging. "What in the hell?" She asked, surprised. Looking down again, she found Hook's eyes trained on hers.

"Your lad was really into telling me all about Christmas traditions when he got home from school as we dragged your Christmas things downstairs. And as it turns out, he might have mentioned this wonderful little plant called mistletoe and the tradition behind it. So I thought to myself, if that's a tradition of this land, then Emma should have it. So we may have ventured out and bought some and hung it before you got home this evening."

"And of course there was no ulterior motive in all that between you two." Emma said, while poking him in the chest.

Grabbing her wrist, he pulled Emma closer to him. Mere inches separated their heated bodies. Hook shook his head with a genuine smile on his lips. "Of course not my lady. I only wish that you have every Christmas experience that you can."

Cocking her head again, her mind started to whirl. Her two boys were in on this plan together were they? Emma was no fool and there is no way she'd give in that easy. "So I guess you are expecting a kiss then?" She said, wagging her eyebrows at him. He nodded enthusiastically which caused her to giggle. She leaned in and closed the gap between them. As soon as his eyes closed, she pecked his cheek and bounded away before he was able to grab her.

"No one said it had to be on the lips." She called out mockingly as she approached the Christmas tree. Looking upward, she tried to find the best way to get the angel on the very tall tree.

Hook who was still dazed that Emma had bested him once again laughed. That was so NOT what he had been hoping for. Heaving a heavy sigh, he walked up next to her. It was clear that her five foot five inch stature was not going to get the angel on top of the tree. So he simply plucked it from her hands and set it on the top. Turning to her with a self assured smile, he simply said. "All finished!"

Emma turned to face him. She wanted to slap that look right off his face. Instead of being mean to him, she took the nice way out. "Thank you." She said.

"Well perhaps gratitude is in order now." Hook teased, taking a step forward. He touched his finger to his lips lightly once more.

"Yeah, that's what the thank you was for." Emma said, entranced by him. The lights of the Christmas tree caused him to glow and he had never looked more handsome. She took a step towards him, unaware of how close they really were.

"Is that all getting the angel on top of the very tall tree is worth to you?" He asked her, shuffling closer.

"Please, you couldn't handle it." Emma said with a small shake of her head, getting even closer to him.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." Hook retorted, looking deep into her eyes. He could see her defenses crumbling and he knew it wouldn't be long now.

Emma searched his eyes. They were bluer than she'd ever seen them. She wondered why that was and then it struck her. Hook was happy here. Being a part of her life. And it shocked her to her core to realize she hadn't been this happy since they returned. It was having Henry back home AND Hook with her that made her feel at peace. And that maybe it was time to stop running and fighting all that she felt for him. So she reached forward and yanked his head towards hers.

Their mouths met gently at first. Lips closed but pressed firmly against one another. The kiss was chaste and sweet. But Emma found herself wanting, no, needing more. So she opened her mouth and touched her tongue to his lips that immediately opened for her. She explored his mouth, tasting the beer and pizza that lingered there. Hook cocked his head to the side so that Emma could get easier access. The kiss lasted an eternity and the only reason that it ended was that so they could both breathe.

Hook kept his forehead leaning against Emma's. "That was…" He whispered, not wanting to wake Henry.

"Pretty damn amazing." Emma breathed out gently, eyes still closed. She wanted to luxuriate in the feeling a little longer. Before she could open her eyes, she felt his mouth meet hers again, this time he was taking control.

Hook took the chance that maybe he could kiss Emma this time and he found no resistance. Gods, she tasted amazing and he couldn't get enough. Too soon once more, they broke apart and both inhaled deeply. "I'm glad you are here to share in this with us." His Savior said softly.

"Words can not express what it means to me that Henry and you want me here Emma." And with that uttered confession, the pair kissed again. Unknowing that a set of eyes watched them from the couch, a large grin splitting his face in half.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's time to put phase two of Operation Christmas Love into motion." Henry said, after taking a sip of his hot chocolate. He set the mug down, his eyes connecting with Snow's and Charming's.

"Which would be what kiddo?" Asked Charming, lifting an eyebrow as he took a healthy swig of his black coffee.

"Gift giving. I saw something in Mr. Gold's shop that would be perfect for Killian to give to Mom. I haven't quite figured out how to get Mom to get something for him though."

Snow who had been quiet up until this point, chewing her eggs thoughtfully set her fork down and patted her mouth with her napkin. "Actually, I think I can help with that. I've been meaning to spend a little girl time with my daughter. I think the guise of Christmas shopping would be perfect. What do you think Henry?"

Her grandson nodded enthusiastically "Sounds great Grandma. If you can get Mom out of the house, I'll take care of Killian. Alright team, go!" Henry said with a smile, sliding out of the booth and throwing his coat on.

"I'm fairly certain his tenacity comes from his Mother, which comes from her Mother." Charming whispered, leaning over to kiss Snow on the cheek. She smiled at him as she stood up from the table.

"I think we are both able to accomplish things when we put our mind to it." She said, reassuring him that it was a good trait to have. They paid the bill, leaving Ruby a nice tip and followed Henry out of the diner.

Emma had curled up on the couch with popcorn, treating Killian to a Christmas movie marathon that included Miracle on 34th Street and A Christmas Story. It had been her day off and it was too cold to go out. Snow and Charming had offered to take Henry out to breakfast and he expressed interest in going so she had let him. When Killian asked what they could do together now that they were alone with the annoying quirk of his eyebrow, she smirked and told him many things could be done together alone. He had let out a sigh, and followed her into the living room. He had sat on one end of the couch while she popped the first movie in. After popping popcorn and grabbing a drink, she sat at the other end of couch.

"Could you be any further away from me Swan? I don't bite...unless you ask me to. Then I am sure I would be willing to comply with your demand." There was that smirk, the one that could cause her blood to boil and the temperature to rise in the room simultaneously.

She turned her head and smiled back. "Knowing you, it won't be long till you've weaseled your way down here. I just like to make things hard on you." And with that, she threw handful of popcorn on her mouth and chewed away happily as the movie began.

True to form, it was less than 15 minutes till he was right next to her. His body close enough for her to feel the warmth emanating from him. "Have some popcorn!" Emma offered, holding some out to him.

Wrinkling his nose up, the Pirate looked from the bowl up at her. "What is it?"

"Did I stutter?" She teased. "It's literally kernels of corn that have been heated in hot air and they pop open. You melt some butter over them, sprinkle some salt and you have an amazing snack food. Come on Killian, don't be such a baby and try it."

Taking in a breath and choosing to trust Emma, Killian plucked a few kernels from the bowl and popped them in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed looking like he was eating poison for a moment. Then a wide smile lit up his face and he exclaimed, "bloody hell, that's good!" They ate in companionable silence till the bowl grew empty and their hands brushed together reaching for the last of the treat.

Emma blushed as she looked at him. "I could make some more." She said, getting ready to launch herself off the couch. He was so close, too close and she found herself wanting to concentrate on him and not the movie any longer.

He hooked his hook around her wrist, snagging her back. Killian took the bowl from her and set it on the floor by his feet. "I think we've had enough." He said gently as she sat back down. "We haven't been alone in the past week that I've been here and there's something I've been waiting to do till Henry wasn't around."

Emma gulped hard. Her mind flitted to all sort of scenarios, most beginning with the removal of both of their clothes. She wasn't sure she was ready for that step yet. "Killian, I'm not...I can't."

He shushed her gently and leaned towards her. Using his hook, he tipped his chin towards her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Then he smiled at her and turned his attention back to the movie.

Shocked, Emma watched the grin spread across his lips. "That was it?" She breathed out, a bit shocked he hadn't tried anything else.

"That's it. I'm always a gentleman Emma, or have you forgotten? Unless you are offering more…" He couldn't help himself. Turning to look at her, he chuckled at the utter confusion clouding her face.

"I was expecting something more like this." She said, reaching up to grab his face and bring it to hers. Their mouths met roughly, all tongue and teeth. Killian was surprised by how forceful the kiss was but he always knew his Swan was a passionate woman. It pleased him to know he had made her that desperate for his kiss. Reaching a hand up to cup the back of her head, his fingers tangled in the soft blond tresses cascading down her shoulder. The kiss was never ending and neither was ready to end it but the option was taken away from them when the front door opened.

Springing apart, acting nonchalant, they both turned to look at the TV. Henry bounded into the room looking excited. "Hey Mom, Captain." He breathed out as Snow came in behind him. "Did we interrupt anything?" She teased, looking at a flushed Emma who was breathing heavier than normal.

Emma squinted her eyes as she shot a glare at her Mother. "No, I was just introducing Killian to some of the Christmas classics and showing him the total awesomeness of popcorn. How was breakfast?" She asked, directing the question at Henry.

"It was good." He answered, throwing himself on the other side of Killian, eyes trained on the TV. He loved A Christmas Story. It didn't take him long to get preoccupied with the movie.

"So I was thinking I need to finish my Christmas shopping and that you might like to join me." Snow offered as Emma got up and went into the kitchen with the empty bowl. She set the bowl in the sink and turned to look at her Mother. "Oh my god, there is only a few days left and I haven't even started!"

"It's ok honey. Everything has been so overwhelming lately and it's taken time to get back into a normal routine. I think everyone is behind this year."

"I know but I would hate for Henry to wake up on Christmas morning and find nothing under his tree because his Mom was too overwhelmed to buy him some gifts." Emma went to the coat rack and grabbed her jacket. Then she went back into the living room to see both boys still entranced by the movie. "Hey you two, I am going to go out for a bit. Can you behave yourselves while I am gone?" She asked with a warm smile. Both nodded and said nothing, too engrossed to even acknowledge her with a response. Emma laughed and turned to look at her Mother. "I guess I am good to go then." She went to the door, leading Snow out of the apartment. As she locked the door, she marveled at the fact that she was completely comfortable leaving Henry with Captain Hook. God was her life interesting!

As soon as the door shut, Henry got up and turned the DVD player off. He turned and said, "alright, let's go!"

"Go where mate? I think your Mom implied that she wished for us to stay here and not cause any malfeasance."

"Malfe what?" Henry asked with a confused look. Shaking it off, he plunged ahead. "Listen, on Christmas day we have a tradition of giving each other gifts. And you have nothing for Mom. I think we need to change that. And I actually have the perfect idea."

Killian had never seen Henry look so excited. Obviously the lad had something up his sleeve. It made Killian smile to see him this happy."I am aware of the gift giving procedure Henry but how would I buy something for your Mom? I have yet to acquire any money in this realm. And whose to say she would want a gift from me?"

Henry made a face and in that moment, he looked exactly like Emma. Determined to get what he wanted no matter the cost. "Trust me when I say, this gift will wow my Mom. It will make her really happy and I know you like doing that. Just trust in me Captain!"

Killian never had the power to refuse Emma anything and as it turned out, that applied to her son as well. He had grown quite a soft spot for him in the last week. His patience in teaching Killian about this world surpassed Emma's and for that, the old Pirate was grateful. With a simple nod, he stood. "Well then young sir, lead me to where this perfect gift is so that we may acquire it for your Mother at all costs."

Henry's eyes lit up. It hadn't taken as much convincing as he thought it would. He was pleased. Within minutes, their coats were on and they were out the door, headed to Gold's pawn shop which Henry wisely left out telling Killian.

Loading up the bug with packages, Emma tried squeezing the last one in the little trunk. It finally fit in and she was able to close the hatch with a huff. She smiled at her Mom. "Thanks for helping me get that done. I think I crossed almost everyone off the list. Is there anything else you need to get?"

"I have one more stop." Snow replied with a secretive smile. Leading Emma across the street, Snow led her right into the pawn shop.

"What the hell do we need here?" Emma asked as they entered and looked around.

"I would like to find something for your Father. And to be honest, I was thinking it might be nice to get something for Hook." Snow offered lightly, looking at the shelves in front of her.

Emma's head snapped to the left. This was another set up! A ploy to get Emma to get Killian a gift. The thought had crossed her mind. He had certainly done enough for her in the last few weeks that it might be nice to give him a small token of her she had pushed it away, in favor of stealing kisses from him whenever she could because that seemed to make him happy enough.

The bell that rang as they came in caused Belle to come out from the back. A small smile crossed her face as she saw the pair. "Hello Snow, Emma." She said softly. Emma responded with a hello and asked how she was doing. She knew things had been hard on the young woman since Rumple had sacrificed himself in killing Pan.

Emma and Belle spoke briefly as Snow walked slowly around the little shop. Finding the perfect gift for Emma to give to Killian would be difficult but she was sure there was something here that would fit the bill. She paused in front of one case, starring down in disbelief. "Emma, honey. I need you to come here."

Emma smiled at Belle and walked quickly to Snow's side. "What is is?" She asked, looking down in the case. And that's when she saw it. "Is that what I think it is?" Inhaling sharply, Emma could barely believe her eyes. Sitting in the case in perfect condition was a hand, curled into a fist. It had to be Killian's. She was sure of it. She was sure that Gold would keep it as a reminder of what Killian took from him. It made her sick to think it had been here this whole time.

"Belle!" She called out, calling her attention over to the case. "Belle, that's Killian's hand. The one Gold took from him. Please, I need it. I will give you whatever you want for it but please, can I have it?" Emma rarely pleaded for anything in her life but this was something she was willing to go to extreme lengths for. Belle looked from Emma down into the case. She gasped and quickly opened it. Reaching in, she plucked it from the case. "Please take it. Rumple should have never taken it in his quest for revenge. Those two did unspeakable things to each other but I don't wish to keep it here. If there is some way he can have it back, then please take it with you."

Reaching out, Emma took the appendage in her hand gingerly. "Oh thank you Belle. Thank you so much." Ignoring how weird it was to be holding a perfectly preserved hand, Emma looked at Snow. "I should get home. And figure out how the hell I am going to give this to him. Not to mention, if there is a way to reattach it." Snow nodded at her and they exited the pawn store. Snow looked up to see a determined Killian and Henry striding towards them so she quickly steered Emma to the left towards the diner. Luckily enough, Emma didn't spot them. She was too busy looking at the hand, deep in thought.

"Let's grab a hot chocolate with cinnamon before we head back." She rushed out as she moved Emma forward. Cocking her head to the side, Emma just said "ok" and let her Mother lead her to the diner.

Henry and Killian breezed into the pawn shop to see Belle standing there. "Oh hey Henry, did you just see..?" Henry looked up, shaking his head and making the cutting motion under his chin. Belle's eyes widened as she snapped her mouth shut. Henry wanted her to stop talking. Obviously he was trying to hide the fact that Emma had just been here. "Is there anything I can help you two with?" She offered, walking up to them.

"Nope." Henry was quick to answer, grabbing Killian's hook and bringing him to the case he had seen the gift in. "There it is. What do you think?"

The pirate peered down into the case to see a silver charm bracelet lying on a black cloth. On the bracelet lay eight charms. A compass, a gold coin, a pair of handcuffs, a steering wheel from a ship, an anchor, a sword, a boat and a swan. It was pure perfection. It was meant for his Swan. Killian turned so he could look at Henry in the eyes. "It's perfect my boy. An excellent find among all these hidden treasures."

After working something out with Belle that he would pay when he could and apologizing for the wrongs he had committed against her, the two left the shop with happiness in their step. Killian clutched the gift close to his chest, looking forward to giving it to Emma in hopes that it would please her. He would do anything to put a smile on that gorgeous face of hers and make her happy.

Christmas Eve was upon them all in a blink of an eye. Granny had invited the whole town to the diner for a big Christmas dinner that Emma had to drag Killian to. He was quite content to stay at her home by himself but his Savior reminded him what it was like to be part of something with a loving wink. So he had gone with her, Henry and the Charmings. In all honesty, he had quite enjoyed himself knocking back a few pints with the dwarves and Neal. Now that they had come to an understanding over Emma. It was clear that there was something brewing between Neal and Tink. And Neal knew that Emma's heart no longer belonged to him. He saw the way she looked at Hook and he didn't wish to stand in the way of her happiness any longer.

After they had all gorged themselves on food, they all headed home sluggishly to climb in bed and sleep till Christmas the next morning. Henry had gone straight upstairs and konked right out. Emma went right up and tucked him in. After pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead, she went to her room and changed in a pair of comfy sweats. She tied her hair up in a ponytail. She was looking forward to tomorrow. To watch her son open gifts and be happy with his family. She was also incapable of waiting any longer to give Killian his gift. The thought occurred to her that she did not wish to do that in front of her family so she went to her closet and grabbed the box from it. Then she headed back downstairs to where Killian had curled up on the couch, getting ready to sleep for the night.

He was smoothing his blanket out and after removing his boots when he heard Swan come back down the stairs. Looking over at her, he noticed something in her hands. She came over to the couch and plunked herself down.

"Listen Killian, I have something for you. I don't want you to get too excited because I don't know how we will make it work. But I want you to know that I'll do everything in my power to figure out a way." He looked at her in confusion as she handed him the box. "Go ahead, open it now. I can't wait any longer." Emma said gently, thrusting it in his lap.

"You didn't have to get me anything love. Just being around you and your boy is enough for me. I've been very happy lately." He muttered while looking down at the box. "If we are exchanging gifts now Emma then I have one for you as well."

Leaning down, he reached for the small box under the couch. He picked it up and handed it to her, a shy look crossing his face."For me?" She asked softly, truly surprised that he had gone out and gotten her something. Killian nodded silently and they both busied themselves with opening their respective gifts. Each gasped as the gift came into view. Emma lifted the charm bracelet up inspecting each charm. "This is beautiful." She cried, looking it over. "It's absolutely perfect." She leaned in, pecking his lips quickly. Then she noticed he hadn't budged an inch. "What's wrong?" She asked in a panic.

Killian was frozen, staring in awe at the hand in the box. "This is mine." He whispered. "The Crocodile took this from me. How did you, where did you get this?" He stuttered, unable to form a coherent thought.

"It was in Gold's shop. Belle gave it to me to return to you. I have no idea if we will be able to reattach it but it's worth a shot. I'm willing to try if you are. Maybe Regina would be willing to help." Emma offered as the Pirate still stared at the gift.

"Gods Emma, I thought this was gone. There was never an option to get my hand back. I don't have words right now." He breathed out, looking up at her. Her eyes sparkled with happiness and his jaw dropped in further awe at how lovely she was right now. Dressed in nothing but sweats, a faint blush coloring her cheeks. Holding the gift he had given her close to her heart. "Do you like it love?" He asked quietly, feeling bad he had missed out on her initial reaction.

"I love it." She said forcefully, looking him right in the eyes. "And maybe, soon, you can put it on me." The meaning was not lost on him. "Aye." He said in agreement. He took her gift and set it down on the floor with his. Leaning forward, he cupped Emma's cheek. "Words can't express how grateful I am to you right now. Thank you love, thank you for the gift and everything else you've given me in the last few days."

Emma smiled one of those rare, happy smiles at him. "Thank you Killian. For my gift. For being here. For being so wonderful to my son, for being in my life." Their mouths met, the gentle kiss a promise of things to come in the future.

**From atop the staircase, Henry watched the interaction between them with a smile on his face. He crept back into his room, crawling into his warm bed. His Mom and Killian were another step closer to getting together.**


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas morning had come and gone. Henry had rushed down the stairs, ripping into gifts from Emma and his grandparents. His favorites being a new bike and a cell phone. Emma wanted the opportunity to reach him at ANY time given all that had gone down lately. Hook had promised him sailing lessons as soon as the weather got warmer and was pleased by the excitement showing on the boy's face. They had all enjoyed a big breakfast together and then laid around after, just talking. It was unfamiliar, yet really nice. It seemed ever since Emma had come into town, there was always some emergency, some crisis. For once, nothing demanded their attention. It was a pleasant feeling.

Come late afternoon, Regina came by to pick Henry up to do a Christmas of their own together. Emma invited the Evil Queen in to enjoy a piece of pie her Mother had baked. Regina politely declined but offered for them to all do breakfast together the next day at Granny's. Their relationship wasn't perfect yet but it was growing and evolving. Each had a newfound respect for the other given all that had happened in Neverland. They understood that the other would do what was needed for Henry at all costs and they appreciated that fact. One thing they had common, their love for Henry. And maybe they could at least form some sort of relationship out of that love for him.

She then spoke to Regina quietly. Killian who was on the couch staring mindlessly at the TV noticed them looking at him quite often during their conversation but he chose to ignore what was going on. He heard them say their goodbyes and thought to himself that he should ask Emma what that had been all about.

After Henry left, Snow and Charming stepped into the kitchen and got ready to leave. Snow claimed she was tired and Emma eyed her. An eyebrow rose suspiciously. "You do remember what I did for a living in Boston right? I was a bail bondsman. I had to hunt people down and figure out the secrets they were hiding. You are pregnant!" She had noticed Snow eating enough for two at breakfast. She turned down her favorite drink which was a mimosa. And now, the comment about being tired.

Snow looked at her daughter, blushing. "Caught." She said guiltily. "We found out last week and wanted to wait for the right time to tell you. We figured we'd wait till things had settled down for a bit and the holidays had passed."

Emma nodded slowly. "Was that the only reason you didn't tell me?" Hook had called her overly perceptive once.

Snow looked at her husband and he answered. "To be honest, we didn't want to upset you. We don't want you to think that this baby is replacing you in our we didn't get the opportunity to raise you. We missed your first step, your first word, all the important moments parents are supposed to share with their child."

Cutting him off, Emma held up a hand. "Neither one of you needs to explain. I remember your confession in the Echo Cave in Neverland. And while it may have been a little hard for me to digest at the time, I am thrilled for you both. I always wanted a little Brother or Sister." Walking to Snow, she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her tightly, feeling her slightly rounded tummy.

"I'm so glad to hear that honey." Snow said, beaming from ear to ear as she returned her hug.

She then moved over to hug Charming. He looked over her shoulder at the Pirate who looked all too comfortable on the couch. "Is he ever leaving?" Emma's father asked as he pulled back to look at her.

"I asked him to stay till it got warmer. I'm not worried about it and you shouldn't be either." Emma told him gently. "It's been nice to have company when Henry is with Regina." Her father regarded her sympathetically, wondering if they had made the right move in moving out. But before he could interrupt, Emma continued on. "It's nice but it's quiet now with you two not around. I no longer need to worry about walking in on you two making tacos. Which apparently has been happening given the condition Mom is in."

That statement earned her a soft punch on the shoulder and a grin. "We wouldn't be your parents unless we scared you a few times in your life." Charming cupped her cheek. "Thank you for having us. This was the first Christmas we've all been together. I loved Christmas before, but us all being together as a family? It's officially my favorite holiday."

"And here I already thought it was due to the baking frenzy I go on and you get to eat endlessly." Snow teased. She waved at Emma as they walked out the door, leaving the Savior alone with her Pirate.

She turned to look at him and found him watching her. No matter where Emma was, she could always feel Killian's eyes on her. It provided a certain sense of security for her knowing that there was always someone there who had her back. He patted the couch next to her with a wide smile on his face. It was just the two of them and for some reason; Emma felt the butterflies erupt in her stomach. She had been alone with him before but right now, it just felt different. Henry was going to be gone for the whole evening. There would be no one else around. It was as if destiny had brought them here together at this moment. And that it was meant to be a turning point for them. She approached him slowly and sat next to him, leaving a foot between them purposefully.

Killian eyed her closely, sensing something was up. "Now that we are all alone love, what should we do?" A wolfish grin crossed his face and Emma fought the urge to smile, failing miserably. "We could watch a movie, play a game, go to Granny's and get something to eat?" She offered as she felt him getting closer to her. Her breathing hitched and her eyes drifted closed as his lips placed a gentle kiss behind her ear.

"We've watched a lot of these so called movies lately. However I am interested in a game. It's called Catch Me a Swan. And as for hunger, what I desire is no longer food."

Emma felt his hand slide across her face, turning her to face him. She opened her eyes slowly to find his blue ones mere inches from her. "Killlian..." She managed to stutter out before his mouth closed over hers.

God, could this man kiss. It was unfair, the talents he had concerning his tongue. Emma tried to keep up but she found herself drowning in feels. And to be honest, she wasn't entirely sure she was ready for this. Killian who was quite perceptive when it came to Emma, pulled away, sensing her uncertainty.

He decided to let her off the hook for now. "So love, tell me, what did you and the Evil Queen discuss when she picked Henry up?"

Emma leaned back, breathing heavily. She was grateful that Killian wasn't pushing his luck with her right now. Her mind drifted back to the conversation with Regina. "Oh!" She cried out, thinking back to what had been said. Leaning over, she pulled the box containing his hand eyes held quite a bit of nervousness in them as she regarded him. "Do you trust me?" Emma asked softly.

Killian looked from the hand to Emma's green eyes. "Of course, implicitly." He responded with no hesitation. His eyes followed the movement as she lifted the preserved hand out. Setting it on her lap, Emma nudged Killian to face her. Once he was, Emma reached for the hem of the sweater he had on and quickly lifted it off over his head, careful not to snag it on his hook.

"Can't wait to undress me I see." The Pirate jested and Emma huffed. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

She reached up to finger the straps holding the contraption in place on his arm. Killian leaned back and away from her, almost automatically. He rarely let anyone see his arm without the hook attached. He was worried that it would some how disgust her.

"You said you trusted me. It's ok. Let me see." Emma spoke in a hushed whisper. He didn't want her to see him like this, only half a man. But he had once told her to try something new. To trust him. So he figured that he owed her the same. After a few seconds, Killian leaned forward, letting Emma complete her task. Once it was off, Emma gently ran her hands over the end of his arm. Her heart broke knowing what Rumple had done to him. But she was bound and determined now to fix the damage he had caused.

"I asked Regina if it was possible to attach your hand. And she told me how to do it. So I figured, it is worth a shot. Are you ready?"

Without saying a word, he looked straight into Emma's eyes and nodded. She took his stump in her left hand and his hand in her right. She brought the two limbs together and closed her eyes. Emma imagined a warm golden light spreading out and up his arm. In her mind's eye, she could see the skin of his arm mending itself back together to his wrist. Finally, the limb was whole again. Letting out a shaky breath and hoping for the best, the Savior opened her eyes and peered downward.

What she saw caused a huge smile to light up her face. "Oh my god, I did it." She said in complete awe. After hearing nothing from Killian, Emma looked up at him worried. Was he in pain? Had she done something wrong? She wasn't prepared for what she saw.

In his blue eyes reflected a happiness she had never seen. "I'm whole. You gave me my hand back. I'm whole again. You did it lass!" Killian cried before grabbing her face with both hands and bringing her mouth to his. As they kissed, there was sharp crackling noise and all of a sudden, the power went out. The clock next to them read 8:15 before it shut off due to the loss of power.

Emma pulled away from Killian, looking around the house in the dark. "What happened?" She wondered out loud, getting off the couch and walking to the window. She looked down the street as far as she could see it and all the homes appeared to be dark. All of a sudden, she noticed it was snowing heavily out. "Killian, come look."

The Pirate got off the couch, still unable to come to grips with the fact that he had his other hand back. He was staring at it as he walked to the window. Looking up, he saw was she was looking it. Fat white flakes were drifting down out of the sky, covering the ground and turning it white. "It's been many years since I've seen snow." Killian said, breaking the silence that had settled over the two.

Emma turned to face him. Her eyes drifted down his arm to see his hand. Reaching out, she gave it an experimental squeeze. Of which he returned affectionately. Feeling overwhelmed with emotions, Emma felt the need to get out and do something. "Let's go for a walk." She offered.

After Killian put his shirt back on, leaving the brace and hook on Emma's coffee table, they had both shrugged into their coats. They walked out of Emma's apartment and down main street. The town was dark and quiet but it was eerily beautiful as the snow began to accumulate on the ground. The couple walked in silence, taking in their surroundings covered in snow.

As they walked along, Killian could barely keep his thoughts straight. He was at a loss for how amazing Emma had been to him. Letting him into her home. Finding his hand. Then reattaching it. Now she was giving him another experience by walking through the snow with him. His heart welled up with love for the young blond woman next to him and he couldn't resist reaching down with his left hand that hadn't been there an hour ago and taking her small hand in his as they walked along.

He heard the small gasp leave her mouth but soon felt Emma squeeze his hand in reassurance. She had never been the PDA type but this just felt right. His grip was gentle on her hand, his skin soft and warm. Emma was elated that she could give him his hand back. Too much had been taken away from him in his life. Not to mention the fact that he had done so much for her. It was the least she could do, to give Killian his hand Savior laced her fingers through his as they continued on through the town.

Stopping in front of the clock tower, both of them looked up at the time. It had stopped at 815. Realization washed over the both of them that fate was playing it's hand in this moment. The moon was out and bright, shining down on them causing Emma's hair to glow in it's light. Fat snowflakes stuck to her hair, causing it to dampen. Her cheeks were red, her skin chilled in the cool night air. Her eyes sparkled in the darkness and at that moment Killian knew he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. If there was a time to say this, now was it.

"When I first met you Swan, I was looking for revenge. My life was consumed, my heart blacked due to my quest. I was cold, unfeeling, alone. Then you came along and changed all of it. You reminded me what it was like to live, to love. To be needed. We fought side by side in Neverland to get Henry back and we were victorious. Coming back to Storybrooke had me questioning where and how I could possibly fit in here. More so, how I would fit in, in your life. Yet ever since we've been back, I have yet to feel alone again. You've included me in your life and treated me like I mattered. The last week has been the best one of my life. Getting to be around you and your boy and your family. I wouldn't trade the experience for a mountain of now you surprise me again with returning my hand to me. How will I ever be able to repay you?"

Reaching up, Emma cupped his right cheek in her hand. "There's no need. You helped me get Henry back. I think we are pretty even now Pirate." She said with a grin.

His left hand reached up, covering her own as he leaned his face into her hand. Killian's eyes slid closed as he savored her warmth for a moment. When she was able to see how blue they were again, she wasn't prepared for when he whispered, "I love you Emma."

Her heart ceased to beat for what felt like minutes. Her eyes searched his for the truth in his words. Seeing no signs of a lie, Emma let out the breath she was holding. Unable to return the sentiment for now, she grabbed the lapels of his gray wool coat they had replaced his leather in the cold and pulled him forward. They kissed gently as the world fell away and a winter wonderland formed around them.

They strolled home slowly, each appreciating the silence and being in the other's presence. Killian still could not comprehend that he was holding Emma Swan's hand or that he was holding it with his left hand.

Once they were inside, both of them dried off and set about, lighting candles to illuminate the house. Snow texted Emma to check in on them, to which she told them they were just fine. Emma watched him move gracefully from room to room, setting candles on counters and flat surfaces then touching the lighter to the wicks. It was as if Killian had always had both hands. She marveled at how quickly he was adapting to having the appendage back.

Emma lit the last candle she had and set it down next to his hook on the table. She watched the metal glint in the candlelight. It was as if the final piece of Captain Hook was being laid to rest. Looking up, her eyes searched for where Killian was. He was leaning against the doorframe, watching her, under the mistletoe. Their eyes met and Emma inhaled sharply. His eyes were unnaturally blue even in the darkness of the apartment. A beautiful smile graced his feature, causing him to look even more handsome than usual. Happiness washed over Emma and the realization struck her that she wanted to be with him. A shiver rushed through her body wracking it noticeably.

"Cold, love?" Killian asked, seeing her shudder. The heat wasn't working with the power out and the apartment had cooled considerably.

"Yes. And no." She answered in a hushed tone, walking towards him. Emma stopped right in front of him and leaned up to plant a soft kiss on his mouth.

"What was that for? Not that I am complaining…"

"You are under the mistletoe. And it's still Christmas for a few hours, so I was feeling generous." Emma teased, wrapping her arms around his midsection and leaning into his body to rest her head on his chest. She took a moment to luxuriate in the warmth radiating from his lean body.

Both arms wrapped around her, holding her close. A soft kiss was pressed to the crown of her head. It occurred to her that she could stay in this embrace with him for along time and just be content. It had been so long since Emma had felt this happy, this safe, this at peace in her life. And it was all thanks to him. It was time to stop being a coward she chided herself internally. So she turned her face upwards and whispered "Would you be interested in helping me stay warm?"

The implication was not lost on him. A dark eyebrow raised in question. "Are you sure about this Swan?" This had to be on her terms.

Emma let go of his body and took his left hand in both of hers. With a gentle tug, she pulled him into the living room. They both grabbed candles and then began to head upstairs to her room. She felt that words were unnecessary at this point.

They entered her room, and set the candles down. Emma closed the door behind him. Then she turned to look at him. His smoldering gaze proved to be her undoing. She launched herself at him and he caught her gracefully in his arms.

Hands roamed, clothing was discarded in haste and soft moans filled the silence of the bedroom. The pirate turned and laid the golden haired goddess down on top of her bed. He took a moment to let his eyes run down the length of her body, taken it's full beauty in. "I don't know if anyone's ever told you this but you are beyond beautiful. And if they haven't, then they are bloody daft."

A lovely blush colored Emma's cheeks and raced down her chest. Killian smirked as he lowered his body down to cover gently brushed a stray lock of hair off her face and then pressed his lips to hers. The kiss turned from sweet and simple into one that scorched her with it's intensity. Her patience was waning and she wanted him now.

Reaching up, Emma held Killian close to her. Her tongue was working the earlobe with the earring attached and Killian's hands were kneading her breasts. It felt incredible to have both of his hands on her body at once. She felt ready to combust as she slid her hands down his back, feeling the scars that marked his skin. Each one bore a painful memory. Each one had a story behind it and Emma knew now that they had all the time in the world. She wanted to hear those stories. It was then that she felt his mouth, working it's way down her neck and across her collarbone.

"Killian...stop. Killian…" She panted out breathlessly. Emma wanted to give him a massage. To be able to touch him unashamedly. He pulled away and looked down at her. His eyes full of fear that she was choosing now to reject him. "Shall I stop? You don't want this. You don't want me." He choked out, moving to get off her and get his clothes back on.

She quickly snagged his hand before he got too far. "No you stupid pirate, I just, I wanted you to do something for me." He looked up at her as confusion crossed his face.

"What? Ask anything of me and you know I'll do it if it's in my power."

Emma smiled softly and told him to lay on his stomach. That eyebrow raised again and he followed her command without any argument. Straddling his backside, Emma settled on top of him and began to work at the stress in his shoulders. She wasn't usually the one to provide pleasure. With her, one night stands gave her what she needed and then she was gone. But with Killian, it was different. And she wanted it all with him. Including making him feel good. Her strong hands worked the kinks loose and after she was done with the area, she was press a soft kiss against the skin. Working her way down his back, Emma began to kiss every scar she came across. The only thing that stopped her was the purr of contentment that rumbled out of the pirate beneath her.

Laughing, she asked if the ruthless pirate of all the realms had just purred like a kitten to which he of course vehemently denied. Before she knew what was happening, he had flipped underneath her and was now looking up at her. The change in position brought their most intimate areas close together.

Killian brought his right hand up to touch Emma, finding her extremely ready for him. "Are you sure Emma? This is what you want? Because if you're not ready, I can wait. I am content to just hold you tonight."

His thoughtfulness warmed her heart. But she was feeling rather playful. "I believe I requested that you keep me warm Captain. And I believe a bit of strenuous activity could do just that. I think it's time you take me Killian."

Her sass caused a wide grin to form and before she knew it, he was angling his hips upward and he slid right into her. "Gods love, your tight." He groaned out through gritted teeth, his eyes slamming shut. Emma felt amazing, so warm and soft and willing. It was like ying and yang coming together. She was his other half and this was exactly where he belonged.

Emma leaned her head back, looking up at the ceiling, feeling him inside of her. The feeling of pure completion swept over it, nearly taking her under for a moment. The candles in the room cast shadows on the wall of the two lovers coming together. When she looked back down at the man underneath her, he was watching her intently.

"You ok?" He asked softly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"I will be, as soon as you start moving." She whispered back, leaning down and catching his bottom lip with her teeth, giving it a small nip. He grinned at her, having no idea how wanton she truly was.

Killian grasped her hips with his hands as she began to ride him. They worked together to find a pace and rhythm that worked for them both. Emma sliding down with him thrusting up into her. He soon had her breathing hard, feeling her coming closer to completion. Never one to have the woman do all the work, he slowed down and managed to quickly change positions.

Before Emma knew what was happening, Killian had her on back and was thrusting deeply into her willing body. She slid a hand up her body, massaging her breast, tweaking the nipple causing bursts of pleasure to ride through her body. She was getting close and she'd be damned if she let go with him.

Seeing her touch herself was erotic but he wanted to be the one doing it so he swatted her hand away and continued to pay attention to the now neglected breast. Soft mewls of contentment left her mouth, urging him on. On a particularly forceful thrust, Killian heard her whisper out a plea of "please Killian."

His blond savior was close and he knew it. Grabbing her right hand with his left, he entwined their fingers and moved their arms up, bracing his weight. Without out her noticing, his right hand was now working the one spot he knew would have her seeing stars soon enough.

"Killian, oh god, that feels amazing. I'm close." She groaned out, her eyes locking with his.

""I know, come with me love." He whispered in her ear, rubbing his thumb right where she needed it one last time. And with that skillful move, Emma found herself lost in waves of pleasure. Her body tensed up, her back bowing up and off the bed. Swooping down, Killian's mouth met hers, hard and fast, swallowing her cries.

Their tongues dueled and Killian felt himself being dragged under by the unruly sea that was Emma. She was gorgeous in the throes of passion and he knew he could let himself go. Coming long and hard inside her, he felt her free hand rubbing circles on his back. "That's right, give it all to me." He heard her say as his body finally collapsed, exhausted.

Their bodies were hot and sweaty. They lay there, attempting to catch their breath. "That was…" Killian attempted to say and stopped, recognizing it was what he had said in Neverland. "NOT a one time thing. That will be happening regularly." Offered Emma, causing the pirate to chuckle.

He pulled away to look her straight in the eye. "I always knew when i jabbed you with my sword that you would feel it." Killian jested, then leaned in and kissed her forehead. Pulling out of her with regret, he fell onto his back and pulled Emma into his right side where she fit perfectly with a contented sigh.

"Hell, if I had known your sword would feel that good, I would have let you jab me with it a long time ago." For a third time that night, his eyebrow rose as amusement lit his face up.

"So are you saying you'd like me to jab you with it again?" He asked jovially.

Emma looked at him and grinned. "It is still Christmas so why not?" She joked but her face fell as Killian grew serious and flew up disappearing for a moment. He was gone for mere seconds before he was sitting on the bed beside her still magnificently naked. His hand grabbed hers, pulling her into an upright position.

"What?" She asked, looking at him strangely. Then she felt him clasp her gift around her wrist.

"There we go. We talked about me being able to do that and now I can." Emma automatically knew he was referring to him putting her beautiful charm bracelet on with two hands. It glittered in the soft candlelight and Emma smiled looking at it and then up at him.

"Thank you for this." She said, meaning the bracelet, but more so, what had just occurred between them.

Reading her like a book, Killian leaned in and kissed her deeply. "Let's get some rest love, because I plan on having you several more times before dawn comes." He promised, pulling the blankets back and ushering her underneath them. He slid in next to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her body next to his. He felt her breath even out and assumed she was asleep until he heard her lovely voice whisper, "Merry Christmas Killian."

**"****Merry Christmas Savior, my Savior." He whispered back and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him under.**

**_Thank you to everyone who came along on this ride with me. Please review and let me know what you liked or didn't like. I would love to hear how I can improve my writing. Also, PLEASE check out the story I am co-writing with Jasperann: s/9600265/1/Love-Through-the-Looking-Glass_**


End file.
